Cameras are increasingly used in public locations. For example, a barcode scanner can use a camera to form images of products that include barcodes thereon. Such a camera can capture sensitive information, such as credit card numbers, personal identification numbers (PINs), routing and account numbers from checks, data from drivers' licenses, and others. As a result, images from such cameras can be targeted for fraudulent activity.